Most current production automotive vehicles incorporate a cup holder into the vehicle passenger compartment. The cup holder is generally intended to provide a stable receptacle for securing a container, such as a beverage can or cup, during vehicle operation, particularly for the vehicle driver who requires the use of both hands. Cup holder assemblies have taken various forms, such as recessed receptacles formed in the instrument panel or center console, and similarly located trays provided with cup receiving apertures. Other types of cup holders are designed to transition from a stored position to an extended position, allowing the cup holder to be moved out of the way when not in use.
Space constraints and consumer preferences typically drive the offering and location of cup holder assemblies in automotive vehicles. Cup holders are often provided in vehicles for both front and rear passengers, mounted in such diverse locations as adjacent the dash board, the vehicle doors, and the floor board, and upon the passenger seats. In addition, many cup holder assemblies are designed to receive and retain containers of varying sizes. For example, some cup holder assemblies include flexible tabs on an interior surface of a container body to support a smaller diameter container therein. Another approach is to use spring loaded, semi-circular arms that are adjustable to grip containers of varying diameters.